


It's Like Thunder and Lightning

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Astrology, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, it's VERY cheesy at the end, lots of astrology stuff, lots of cutesy gay cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: "He tried to look for signs of a new comet, a new ray of light, even a distraction, but all he found was coming back home sunk deep within the black holes Seth had left him reeling in."Otherwise known as, the one where the stars always make sure Finn and Seth find their way back to each other.





	It's Like Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-Charlotte wrestling fic! Also my first time writing mlm! I am no astrology expert so forgive me if i sound like a dumbass! Go easy, but please leave your thoughts! Happy birthday, Finn Balor!
> 
> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/padya307/playlist/1Hx5Utko9vTGkAvdd6RCyR?si=MGnvF-UERgOrUDkenYuuZA
> 
>  
> 
> Fic Post: https://charlottebecky.tumblr.com/post/176265602439/its-like-thunder-and-lightning-by-charlottebecky

**July 23rd 2018.**

The sun was, once more, in Leo.

His luck seemed to take a grand shift when the sun entered Leo. It was nearing the time of his birth, the time things usually fell into place for him. If history was anything to go by. Even if they didn’t magically fall into place, they gave him the illusion that everything would be okay. There weren’t a lot of days he wasn’t overanalyzing his performance or his promos, but the sun in Leo brought him calmer spirits, more confidence, more composure. He was studying scripts before the show, but not with as focus because the minute he read the program for him tonight, he had to stop and take a breather. Finn Balor one on one versus Mcintyre. Interference by Ziggler. Saved by - _saved by Seth Rollins._

It had definitely been a minute. A minute that felt too long, and not long enough at the same time. He knew it was unavoidable eventually, but he wasn't prepared to face Seth so soon. He regained his composure, and put the script down. He had to take care of business.

It wasn’t every day that Hunter was backstage. That was always a good feeling. Finn and Hunter were definitely mentor-mentee, and almost friends he would say. Hunter had been there for Finn in good times and in bad, in the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, ever since Finn had signed with NXT, to his coming up on the main roster. Finn knew he wasn’t Vince’s favorite, but he honestly didn’t care, because he had Hunter on his side.

After Hunter and Stephanie finished announcing the first all women's PPV, and hit backstage, Finn ran up to hug his old friend and mentor. Seth saw them talking and joined them.

“Ah yes, the band back together again tonight?” Hunter asked, smiling. Hunter always loved when Seth and Finn teamed up. I _t’s like he knows_ , Finn thought.  _Hunter always knows._  In fact, Hunter was quite close to Seth, even closer than either of them were to Finn. Maybe Hunter even knew about _them._ Whatever they were. “Always pitched about having an Evolution 2.0 with you two and Kevin, but here we are having a women’s tournament called Evolution instead huh.”

Seth and Finn shared a laugh and looked at each other. Hunter said bye to them, and left to talk to Vince, giving Seth a stern look.  _He definitely knows,_ Finn thought, a little nervous.

“They really can’t keep us apart huh?” Seth asked.

“No they really can’t. It looks like you’ll be saving my arse,” Finn said, smiling. “Not the first time that’s happened. Really sucks Vince doesn’t think I can’t kick McIntyre’s big Scottish butt by myself.”

“Finn you know that’s not true,” Seth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. _Fuck,_ Finn thought. Every time Seth touched his shoulder, he was screwed. “It’s been a while since we've been in the same program, and they just like seeing us in the ring together.”

“Of course, of course.”

“Finn I know I’ve been busy lately,” Seth said. “With this IC title storyline, and you away with your-”

“Constable Corbin bullshit?” Finn said, clearly annoyed.

"Uhh, yeah," Seth said, awkwardly. "But you know I love teaming with you, and wrestling against you.” Seth Rollins. Always a man to get to the point. But never the right point.

“Seth,” Finn said, sighing.

“What’s up, man?”

“I think it’s time we talk.”

“We’re talking right now, Finn,” Seth said, looking down at his phone.

“No you know what I’m talking about Seth,” Finn said, and Seth looked up. “It was fine the first time it happened. I tried to get over it. But then- then it kept spiraling out of control, and I know you get off on being emotionally unavailable or whatever, but I’d like us to talk about it. About _us._ Every thing from the beginning. Please.”

“Okay fine,” Seth said. “I guess I had this coming.”

He did, Finn knew. They both did. Somehow their stars loved to cross paths. Somehow the orbiting never ceased. Finn had ignored it, fought it, tried not to cry into his pillow but it was fucking undeniable. Somehow they always found their way back to each other.

"Let's deal with this tag team match first and meet me here okay?" Seth said. "I gotta go get ready, I'll see you out there."

Back to his dark place, Finn thought. 

Seth Freaking Rollins. He would be the bane of Finn’s existence. If Finn didn’t like him so much.

 

**2016**

Seth, who started as the incessant, turbulent Gemini sun, and the instinctual Aquarius moon orbiting around Finn’s Leo sun, attempting to light fires of chaos, break his calm, make him think and rethink and overthink everything. Finn wasn’t one to not name his feelings. The truth was, Seth intrigued the fuck out of him. He always had.

Their paths hadn’t really crossed at NXT, just missing each other by a year or so, but Finn heard of him enough. Kevin and Sami knew him from their Ring of Honor days, and sometimes when they met up with him when he came backstage during takeovers, Finn would just curiously watch. Finn remembers them having brief eye contact one such time before a big match (the sun was in Gemini that night, curse the sun), and instead of focusing on nailing his spots, his mind kept flashing to those piercing eyes.

He shrugged it off later that evening, and planned drink the night away with Nev, Sami, and Kev, goofing off at a Florida bar. His plans were foiled when Kevin happily announced that Seth Rollins would be joining them. Finn sat at the table in a seat opposite Seth, trying his best to ignore the urge to ask a question or two about Seth's life. What he liked to do, who he hung out with, maybe whisper to Kevin next to him asking if Seth was a nice guy. Seemed nice enough if he was putting up with Kevin. He was a couple drinks in when he decided he had to go pee, because being around Seth Rollins was getting really difficult. He could not stop thinking about the man.

Finn had never been straight per se, but he doesn’t remember being taken by a man this much before. Especially one he didn’t know very well.

A couple minutes later who else joined him at the stalls but Seth Freaking Rollins. Finn was washing his hands, when he saw Seth join next to him. They made eye contact through the mirrors. Within seconds, Seth had him pushed against the wall, and was gently cupping his face, and kissing him. Finn was taken by surprise, but he started to kiss him back, by the time Seth seemed to be done.

“Um,” Finn started - not sure how to.

“You’re a really talented wrestler, Finn,” Seth said, and left him standing there, out of breath. "You were really good out there. Not to mention you're easy on the eyes."

And he was gone.

Finn made a mental note to himself to NOT Google Seth Rollins when he got back home but three and a half beers in after a night of replaying that kiss in his head over and over again, mental notes had been tucked away. Finn would never admit this to anyone but he spent that night looking at Seth’s matches on YouTube.

He also woke up by his phone beeping. It was an Instagram notification that “wwerollins” had followed him back. He was hungover, and he didn’t remember following Seth in the first place. It was too late to unfollow now.

Just as he was about to not do anything about it and move on with his life (he swears), his phone beeped again, this time with a direct message.

 **wwerollins** : hey man!  Hunter speaks highly of you. I hope i see you on the main roster soon?

Wait what? Finn thought. No mention of the kiss. Okay then. Curse you Seth Rollins, and that goddamn Gemini sun.

 **finnbalor:** Thank you! Not so bad yourself. I saw what a great match you had at Money in the Bank with Roman Reigns. Too bad you got cashed in on. You better watch out though, Mr. Architect. I’m headed straight for the top!

He tried his best not to sound flirty. Finn also tried not to be disappointed that the kiss didn’t mean anything. Or maybe Seth had forgotten about it. He tried not to let it get to his head. Wrestlers fooled around with each other all the time. Especially guys at the top like Seth had to have a lot of pressure on them. It really didn’t have to mean anything, Finn tried to convince himself. He was just trying to blow off some steam that's all.

He forgot all about Seth Rollins (or tried to anyway) until a couple weeks later.

Hunter had taken him aside the night before the WWE Draft and told him he would be making his way up. Smackdown and Raw were getting their own superstars.

“Well which brand?” he asked, as he hugged his boss.

“That can be a surprise,” Hunter said, patting him on the back. “I’m so proud of you, Ferg.”

Finn watched in suspense as Mick Foley, Stephanie McMahon, Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon all prepared to call out the names. He hadn’t told anyone on NXT that he would be going up just yet. But he couldn’t wait. Kevin and Sami had both texted him that they had heard the rumors and they hoped they were all on the same brand. Finn had one more person he wanted on his brand though.

Turned out Seth Rollins was the first overall draft pick. Surprise surprise. And he went to Raw. The Sun was slowly moving from Cancer and approaching Leo. Finn could sense that his time was coming. He was the fifth pick. The first from NXT. First round draft pick. He was going to be on Raw. Un-fucking-believable.

If the stars willed, he knew his path with Seth Rollins would cross again. And so they had.

Finn could feel Seth Rollins’ eyes on him when Mick announced him in the qualifying match for the Universal Championship. So much so that that night Finn went back to the hotel and replayed the episode. Sure enough Seth’s eyes did not leave him as he stepped up and popped his jacket. The crowd had popped too, he was pleased to learn. But Seth? Seth looked scared, and almost, if Finn wasn’t mistaken, turned on? Turned on wasn’t the right word. Finn was flattering himself. Seth was probably just shocked. Maybe he thought he was a rookie. Nah Seth had been an indie guy. He had to know the stuff Finn was made of.

More importantly, Finn had qualified to fight for the Universal Championship at Summerslam. Who else was his opponent, but Seth Freakin’ Rollins.

Their promos together were fire. They didn’t really talk backstage before going out there but when their words sparked against each other they created fireworks. The elements were in favor with the sun. August 1st. The sun was once more at Leo. Finn felt fully himself. He was happy, he was winning. He was in a program with who he believed was the best worker in the company. He was enjoying himself so much he even let his lust show during a promo leading up to Summerslam one time. His tongue had slipped out. He hadn’t meant it to be sexual. He was sure it was happening in the heat of the moment. But then Seth started saying how good he was, how he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Finn, and suddenly their faces were inches from each other. He really had to work hard not to let his feelings show as he yelled at Seth, “the only thing you’re gonna have handed to you at Summerslam is your ass.” He wanted to laugh. He really did want to hand Seth his ass. Figuratively, and well, _literally._

“A bit ballsy out there weren’t you, Balor?” Seth asked, slapping him on the back playfully when they got back to the locker room. The _empty_ locker room Finn had taken note. “Commenting about my ass and all.”

“You really didn’t help, you were egging me on Seth,” Finn said, shaking his head. This was the most they had spoken outside the ring since Finn’s call up, actually the most at all.

Seth approached him slowly, their faces once more incredibly close to each other.

“I’m ready to kick your ass at Summerslam,” Finn said, shaking his head. “I’m not afraid.”

“Good,” Seth said, gently pecking him on the lips, before grabbing his bags and heading out.

“What the fuck?” Finn yelled loudly, to no one in particular. "What does he want from me?"

Their match was coming up in a week. He had texted Seth a couple of times asking if he wanted to run spots. No reply. He had outbid his ego into double texting and texted Seth asking if he just wanted to hang out or work out together before Summerslam. Again, no reply.

Fuck. The Sun was wearing out of Leo, and into Virgo. Along with Cancer, Virgo alignments were the most difficult for Finn. He didn’t see Seth at the back, and only when it was time for their match did Seth come out of hiding.

“Hey man, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk spots?” Finn asked.

“We’ll put on a great match, I know it. Everything will be fine dude,” Seth said, slapping him on the shoulder with a smile. As if nothing had happened.

The stars were not pleased. Fucking Gemini Sun Aquarius Moon Seth Rollins. Fucking Sun approaching Virgo. Everything went wrong during their match. He could feel his shoulder letting him down, Seth had probably realized it too. He had to finish the match. Things were not looking good, even after he won the title. Every cell in his body had to work for him to be raising that title, closing out the show.

He didn’t have a chance to see Seth after the match, because Kevin and Neville and Sami were in full BFF mode. They were all the doctors would allow, and even though they knew it wasn’t Seth’s fault, they couldn’t stop talking _what if’s_ and _damn Seth should have been more careful._ Finn was devastated. He was put on the shelf. He had to give up wrestling’s biggest prize. He had won in his debut Pay-Per-View. Against the man who had started to mean a lot to him, a man shrouded in mystery, a man painstakingly his favorite to analyze. And now he had to go to surgery. Hit the rehab, go home to Ireland, see his family and friends. Chill out. He was out at least until the Royal Rumble. Maybe even as long as Wrestlemania 33.

 

**2017**

He didn’t make recovery by Royal Rumble. He tried not to be upset about it. He decided to work toward Mania. He watched RAW and reminded himself what he was fighting for. He watched RAW and watched Seth get completely manhandled by a debuting Samoa Joe. He couldn’t help but laugh. How is that for karma, Seth Freakin’ Rollins? Joe was Finn's former tag team partner after all. He had his best interests.

And so, as fate would have it, who else joined him in recovery by February but Seth Freaking Rollins. On the shelf together. Oh the irony. The sun was in Aquarius. Compatible with Seth’s moon. Somehow, they really could not be kept apart, huh?

When they were in rehab together they would lie there at weight stations next to each other. Sometimes there were cameras filming Finn’s WWE 24. Sometimes, it would be just them. They were finally becoming friends. They were still not talking about the kisses, but they were at least talking. They spoke about the stars and the moons and knights and demons. Of Irish folklore and Iowa farms. Of Japan and the UK. Of Bullet Club and the Shield. Finn made him a get well soon card, for the laughs. Seth had a wonderful sense of humor. Turned out Seth wasn’t made completely up of dark and twisty. Beyond the coat of mystery and the layers of emotional unavailability lay a goofball, one who loved playing video games with Finn, hanging out with him watching wrestling, and getting drunk on the chilly Alabama nights.

Who was Finn to fuck it up and ask him about the kiss?

  
The stars moved across his luck, and gave him a big “FUCK YOU,” as the Sun approached Aries. Aries is a fire sign. The elements were _supposed_ to be on his side. But they hated him, it turned out.

It also turned out that Seth was cleared, and had a storyline for Mania. He would fight Hunter, he would become the Kingslayer. And even though Finn was cleared, and wrestling in house shows, he had to receive a god awful email telling him they didn’t have a story or feud for him to make his comeback at the biggest event of the year, and he’d have to sit out until the Monday after. He tried his best to hide his tears when Seth knocked on his door the night before Wrestlemania. Seth had arrived in Orlando a couple hours before, and rushed straight to Finn's house (“man, Crossfit can wait, i just wanted to see you.”) Finn hated that Seth had to see him like this, in his boxers, unkempt hair and all, drinking away his sorrows, more or less miserable. He wanted to be out there kicking butt, getting his Universal Championship back (“Brock aint shit, dude, you should be out there.”) They were hanging around drinking beers and watching Takeover on Finn’s couch, when Finn really did start crying.

“You can leave,” Finn said. “I hate that you have to see this. You should leave.”

Seth didn’t leave, instead he placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder and held on to him. He was a big ol’ Gemini and he didn’t know what to say (“you know i’m terrible at these feelings shit, man”) but he stayed and he held Finn, and he kissed Finn’s tears away. Soon enough they were kissing and cupping each other faces, and for the first time they were _really_ with each other. Not just Seth kissing him and leaving immediately, but Finn allowing Seth to kiss his neck, to lie on top of him, to really actually kiss him. Finn letting Seth make love to him until he doesn’t remember why he’s upset, but wishing that he never has to experience a day without Seth Rollins in his life, because in Seth’s arms he felt like all the stars had aligned again to form the brightest of suns. And that sun’s name was Seth Rollins.

Finn doesn’t remember when he fell asleep on the couch  but he woke up in the morning on his bed instead of the couch. He was tucked into the covers, but Seth was gone. His phone was flashing with a text from Mark Carrano saying, “You’re teaming with Rollins in your comeback on Monday. Good to have you back.”

Finn didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Seth raised his hand in victory the night after Mania. It was obvious Seth was happy with the win, happy they were back in the ring together again. Seth's feud with Hunter was done, and he was preparing for Joe. Finn didn’t want to rain on Seth’s parade by asking him what the actual fuck was happening.

Their stars shied away from each other, their moons eclipsed by the confusion and hurt that clouded Finn’s heart every day.

They were in the same Fatal 5 way at Extreme Rules, but they didn’t talk before, after, or even during the match. They let Joe win, and the planets were far from Finn’s favor.The Universal title wasn’t coming home to him anytime soon. Neither was Seth Rollins.

Finn occupied himself with other things. He’d hang with Karl and Luke. He’d hop across town to catch NXT shows. He found new friends in Sasha, in Roman, and old friends in Neville, in Bayley. He kept telling himself he didn’t need Seth, he didn’t want Seth. Seth definitely really didn’t want anything to do with him outside the ring, that much was clear. Why should he, a proud Leo always be the first to break the ice?

They didn’t talk to each other after that for a long, long time. Finn got busy with his feud with Bray Wyatt. Seth got thrown back with Dean, then with the Shield reunion. If they saw each other backstage they nodded and sometimes Seth smiled, and every time Finn felt the Sun come crash and burn and set the moon on fire. Finn tried to ignore the panging in his heart that told him he still longed for Seth. For a conversation. For another stolen kiss. For a freaking explanation. But he knew it wasn’t likely, Seth Rollins was a lone planet. So Finn knew the only thing he could do was to let it go.

He tried to look for signs of a new comet, a new ray of light, even a distraction. He tried new diets, he tried Tinder, he tried women, he tried alcohol, but all he found was coming back home sunk deep within the black holes Seth had left him reeling in.

He was learning to unlearn the stars that connected to make up the orbits of Seth Rollins’ constellations. His Leo Sun brought him a big ego, one sizeable enough to not speak to anyone about what he was feeling. Which indeed was, after months of rejecting it, he had accepted the word and the feeling - heartbreak. Rejection, even. Finn felt left out of all the the fun. Seth and Dean’s reconciliation storyline. The Shield reunion. This weird Jason Jordan - Seth tag team championship. That was a thing that happened at Christmas. Finn had actually been asked if he wanted a tag team title run with Seth, only for it to be taken away the next day for some goddamn reason before he could give them an answer. Fucking stars. This was around the same time Finn learned that Dean would be out for nine months. His immediate instinct was to immediately dial Seth’s number and ask if he was okay - he knew it by heart, still - but he restrained himself. Seth had made it very clear he wasn’t interested. Finn really needed to stop.

 

**2018**

“We want a Club versus Shield program,” Mark told him when he entered the arena for the second Raw of 2018.

“You know the Shield’s not the Shield without Dean right?” Finn asked, remembering the Shield stories Seth had told him during their rehabs together.

“Yeah, well, not the Shield exactly,” Mark said, smiling. “Roman, Seth, and Jason Jordan.”

“Man, I love JJ as the next guy, but you gotta know the crowd’s not buying this JJ being Kurt’s son thing right?” he started laughing.

Karl and Luke joined him and wrapped their arms around him. It was so good to be back around his boys. His boys who he knew wouldn’t abruptly stop communicating with him, who would always answer his texts, his boys who would be there for him no matter what. Even Karl and Luke, good brothers that they were, had noticed that something was off with him.

“Ferg I'm your best friend, boy,” Karl said, after their match against Seth, Roman, and Jason. “You gotta talk to me.”

“I’m alright man I just-” Finn said. “I’m just tired don’t worry about me.”

Karl didn’t question him further, but he did let him stay with him in his hotel room because he noticed Finn really didn’t want to talk or do much, but he also shouldn’t probably be left alone. All Finn could think about was the match. How good it felt on his skin, coming in contact with Seth. How he really needed to get the aggression out, hitting that Coup De Grace on the heart of the man who had taken his. He also tried to ignore the electricity he felt pinning Seth, lying on the Kingslayer, star crossed rivals and all. He was feeling angsty, but he learned that he could be in the ring with Seth again, and that they could still create magic, and something in their stars might still just be wandering around to reconcile the familiarity they had found each other.

They were going to have their first one on one match since Summerslam, Finn had learned when he came in the next week. Finn could not believe it. Fate had really aligned for them to have a running program together, and the two of them would go one one, after all this time.

“Dyou really trust him to not break you again?” Luke asked before the match. “If he does anything out of line I’m gonna kill that son of a-”

“Luke,” Finn said, shaking his head. “I’d trust Seth with my life.”

_Just not with my heart._

It was an unbelievable match. Even with all the confusion, interference by the Bar, Good Brothers on his side, Jason Jordan running around like a lost child in a supermarket, he realized that the chemistry that he and Seth had, the magic they could create, the stars that brought them together, none of it had been lost. Their read of each other was as good as ever. He figured they wouldn’t talk once they were at the back, that they were going to go back to ignoring each other again, to just passing by each other awkwardly. But the minute they got backstage Seth pulled him aside, into an empty locker room, and kissed him. A kiss so deep that Finn forgot what he was mad about in the first place, forgot about the moon and the planets and the stars and the only thing that mattered to him was the constellation that made up the ink on each of Seth Rollins’ tattoos, the traces of the cosmos in the veins that deepened his arms, the celestial divinity that filled up the echoes in his voice as he moaned Seth’s name as the Seth pushed him against the lockers and fucked him with longing and what seemed to almost be desperation. Finn knew they probably weren’t going to acknowledge it again, but at that moment Finn truly felt like the luckiest man on earth.

And when they were done and about to hit the showers, Seth gently slapped his ass and said, “it’s so good to be allowed one-on-one with you again,” Finn thought and over thought and lay in his bed wondering if Seth was talking about the wrestling or the sex, because Finn knew no matter how much he tried to ignore it, Seth Rollins’ orbit was not one his was letting go of any time soon because Finn hated to accept it, but he was slowly realizing the truth.

He was in love with Seth Freaking Rollins.

 

The Sun was in Aquarius, and Seth Rollins’ Aquarius moon shone its light on Finn Balor once more in February. They were entangled in a feud in the strangest of ways. Was it even a feud? The wrestling gods were taking advantage of the ways their bodies caused sparks and fireworks and they were having them on Second-chance Fatal Four-ways, having run promos together, having them in the elimination chamber and having them in a wonderfully chaotic feud with the Miz leading up to Wrestlemania for the intercontinental title.

Finn got asked to promote the rainbow Balor Club shirt. He couldn’t be happier. If he couldn’t have Seth, at least he could use his platform to motivate and support their LGBTQ fans. Seth may have trouble coming to terms with his sexuality (he really liked to pretend he was straight, that guy) but Finn loved wearing the rainbow shirt. He even mailed one to Seth. No reply or acknowledgement their of course. Fucker.

Their matches leading up to Mania were incredible.

Outside the ring, they were thriving. They would come into the venues, sneak around lockerrooms, get each other off. They would take out their tension on each other in the ring, in promos, and then sort it out against lockers, hotel room walls, one time even in a rental car in the back of the arena.

Finn tried to ignore the urge to ask Seth to talk to him, to talk about his feelings, but he was also scared that Seth would leave him again. He did not want his moon abandoned by the sun but he wanted the sun to be in its full form, to radiate in all its glory, to let the stars around him see who the biggest of them all were.

The planets shifted around after Wrestlemania. Seth took home the Intercontinental title, and they had mindblowing jaw-dropping celebratory sex after a night out partying in New Oreans.

“Seth, please I’m beggin,” Finn said that night. “Let me come for into you-.”

“Tell the world tomorrow just how much you like my ass,” Seth said, grinning between heaved breaths. “And I will. I don’t care how you do it. Just do it.”

“Easy peasy,” Finn said, as he finally came, and tried to think of a way that would be possile.

It was simple. All Finn had to do was wait for Seth to use the word “but” somewhere. Conjunctions came easily to the human vocabulary. A part of speech used to connect two clauses or sentences or to co-ordinate words in the same clauses. The cosmos loved conjunctions. In the alignment of the planets, every thing was an “and” or a “but.”

“I like that but-” Finn said, on a PG-Rated globally broadcasted post-Wrestlemania Monday Night Raw. He did it, but he was also tired. He wasn't going to let Seth do this to him anymore. Either Seth respects his feelings and they actually start dating or talking, or nada. None of that fucking and leaving. No more. 

“You really said that! You like my butt!” Seth said, slapping him on the back as they hit the locker room after an amazing match together. “I’m proud of you. Now why don’t we find somewhere private so we can blow off some steam and you can take care of that butt you like so much?-”

“Seth,” Finn said, shaking his head. “I’ve been thinking a lot, and I’m just- I just want us to talk about this you know.”

“What do you mean?” Seth asked, stopping in his tracks.

“I like you, Seth,” Finn said. “I really do. But all we do is have sex. And we never fucking talk about it. Or anything. I want to be your boyfriend. Or just your friend. I don't care.  I want it to be like when we were recovering in Alabama, or when you visited me in Orlando. I want more, I-”

“Finn,” Seth said, pulling him aside to yet another empty locker room. “No one knows I’m not straight-”

“That’s not even the point,” Finn said, sighing. “I don’t care if you don’t wanna tell people. I just want us to communicate. You can’t just pull me in here and fuck me and then ignore my existence in the hallways. Even if we’re just friend with benefits I-"

“I’m not that guy, Finn,” Seth said. “I don’t do the feelings stuff. I don’t open up to anyone, I just like hiding in the shadows before matches, and I like to do my own thing, and not get attached.”

“Seth,” Finn said. “Look around you. Look at us. It’s too fucking late not to be attached. We’ve been going in circles for almost two years. If you cared about just the sex, you wouldn’t be back. We wouldn’t keep finding our way back to each other like this. If this was just sex, tell me how many guys you’ve been fucking in the backs of cars, and sneaking into your hotel.”

“No one else,” Seth said, after being quiet for five minutes.

“I really like you Seth,” Finn said. “I always have. I just, don’t want to keep going in this vicious cycle. Let me be your friend. Let me take care of you.”

“Okay,” Seth said, sighing. “I just - need some space. To clear my head. I promise I will think about it. I’ll get back to you.”

“I’ll wait for your answer,” Finn said, and gently kissed Seth’s cheek before heading for the hotel.

The stars fell from their orbits. Months passed. They had the four way at the Greatest Royal Rumble, and then Seth got called into other feuds. Open challenges for his title. While Finn got shuffled into the back. Strange storylines pre Money in the Bank and doing random-ass backstage interviews. It always happens. Vince really could never trust him.

Finn still hadn’t had an answer from Seth. The sun once more approached Gemini. Finn hated it, but he could see Seth flourishing within his Sun. After a disappointing Money in the Bank, after coming _this_ close, Finn was in his room drinking his third beer of the night. He had met up with Becky before this, the two of them ironically bantering about the luck of the Irish.

When Seth lost his intercontinental title to Dolph the next night, Finn wasn’t sure what the appropriate protocol should be on his end. Should he send a consolation text? Should he knock on Seth’s door and make sure he was ok? Should he leave him be? Finn wasn’t sure what the protocol was for when your ex fuck buddy lost the championship that meant a hell of a lot to him. Seth told him he would talk when he was ready, and Finn was too much of a Leo to go crawling to Seth at any sorry excuse because Seth had still not answered his question of what they were and if Seth wasn’t interested in being friends - or more, that was Seth’s problem, and Finn hoped he was okay, but Finn also had to make sure he was okay himself. He left Seth alone, and left his fate in the hands of the planets.

And so fate did, a whole month later. The very day the Sun entered Leo. Seth Rollins would run along to save Finn Balor from the hands of Drew McIntyre and they would team up to face Drew and Dolph. Finn could not believe the amount he was smiling, just having Seth by his side. Their chemistry was as always, absolutely undeniable. Finn could feel Seth’s energy had heightened more than he had ever noticed. There was something different about the way Seth was carrying himself around Finn and in that match. He almost seemed _happy_. Seth ruffled his hair and Finn felt like everything was alright. His world had collided with the darkest of stars, but suddenly here he was greeted by the sun.

“Do you want to grab dinner and talk?” Seth asked him when the match was over.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Finn said, a knot in his stomach. What if Seth decided he didn’t want to be friends after all? What if Seth hated him, hated his guts, hated him for loving him? Having worked in professional wrestling for almost twenty years now, Finn was always ready for heartbreak and rejection, but he wasn’t ready when it came from the light of his life, Seth Rollins.

“Finn,” Seth said, fumbling with his potatoes. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you have said.”

“Go on,” Finn said, more nervous than he was before Wrestlemania.

Silence.

Finn stared at Seth. Seth stared at his potatoes.

“I like you,” Seth said, after what felt like hours later. “And I don’t regret what happened between us.”

“Even the parts where you never talked to me for days?” Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Easy there now, smartypants,” Seth said. “Look man I’ve always been career focused. I don’t know how to care for another person. Especially one as beautiful and worth caring for like you.”

“Seth you’re not in this alone,” Finn said, reaching for Seth’s hand on the table. “We can take it very, _very_ slow.”

“Yeah?” Seth asked. “You’d willing to do that for me? I’m warning you babe I’m kind of an asshole.”

 _Babe._ Finn blushed at the nickname.

“Yeah I kind of noticed,” Finn said. “An asshole I can’t stay away from though.”

“You do like that butt I’ve heard,” Seth said, now laughing.

“You mean a lot to me,” Finn said. “I love you.”

Seth looked up. _Fuck._ Finn thought. _I fucked up._

“You-” Finn said quickly. “You don’t have to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know.”

“I’ve actually been wondering why I can’t stop thinking about you,” Seth said. “Or why I kissed you that first day in the bathroom after Takeover, you remember that?”

“Every day,” Finn said, grinning.

“I’ve never been like that with anyone, especially with another man,” Seth said. “When I injured you I didn’t know if I could forgive myself, even though it was an accident, I wondered if it had happened because I was losing control of the hold I had on my feelings. And every time I saw you, I wanted to either kiss you or run away. And sometimes my legs win over my heart you know, man?”

“I don’t really know what you’re saying,” Finn said, awkwardly laughing.

“I love you too, Finn,” Seth said, as Finn’s stars twirled around his head in joy. “I have for a while I think.”

“Oh,” Finn said. “That’s good I guess.”

“I hear your birthday is coming up,” Seth said, brushing their knees under the table. “You wanna get away from here? Go on vacation for a bit? I think i once learned how to make a cake.”

Finn nodded in disbelief. The two turbulent orbits of the Leo Sun and the Gemini Sun had finally stopped crossing paths and escaping, and found homes around one another.

Finn couldn't believe it. Somehow they always found their way back to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's really cheesy, but it is what it is and I'm pretty happy with it! Please leave feedback below!


End file.
